The Worst Kidnapping Ever
by Tairulz
Summary: Eggman decides to kidnap two girls from the human world to use against Sonic, yet What he doesn't know is that he's in for a hell of a time, and a MAJOR headache, Who knew two simple Sonic fans could be so annoying? (REALLY random and childish so NO FLAMES! :P)


**This is just yet another random collaboration between me and Super Shadz21, and naturally her, being who she is, insisted this be Sonic themed. So here it is!**

**We are TOTALLY different writers, and yet so close friends, she writes Sonic, i write Soul Eater and a few other animus i like.**

**But hey, we work well together, and hang out every other week. (Hugs for ya Shadz! :D)**

**This will just be two girls annoying the shit out of their captors, don't worry there is a plot line (Sort of)**

**In this story Sonic is more of a video game come to life than reality, but of course that doesn't stop Eggman from failing yet another plan.**

**And we both have a character (Which is not based off us in the slightest)**

**Super Shadow21= Maria (Gee, GUESS **_**how**_** she picked that…)**

**Tairulz= Riana**

**Neither of us own Sonic or any characters in Sonic games you may have. As much as i bet Super does, so she can make games with Sonadow in them.**

**(You know you TOTALLY would Super :P)**

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

Riana and Maria were walking back home to their shared apartment in the poorer part of the city. Riana with her long blonde hair and brown eyes, wheres Maria had shorter black hair and bright blue eyes, had been asked out a few times, but both were more interested in Sonic, video games, and Anime then going out with boys. (Which is actually true for me)

Both of them were just planning to go home and play video games like any other normal day. They didn't expect a bunch of 's robots to sneak up behind them to follow and kidnap them.

They were both in their living room playing Sonic Heroes, both of them were MASSIVE Sonic fans. They even had multiple argument as to who would get Shadow and who got Sonic.

It was kinda funny, until you got caught in the crossfire of their arguing. Never went to a fist fight though.

(Look up "Soul and Black Star have a moment" on Youtube for an example of how their fights ended XD)

When Maria paused the game, her companion wasn't so happy, until Maria bribed her with dinner, and went to go get food. When she didn't come back a few minutes later Riana went to look for her.

She saw the abandoned food on the counter and paled. "She never abandons her food, something wrong." Riana said looking around for any clue to find where she went.

Then a robot came out of nowhere and put a cloth over her eyes. She immediately panicked and lashed out with her fist. When that didn't work, she kicked out randomly, pleased when she heard clank of metal.

She was not so pleased when that same robot knocked her unconscious.

When Riana and Maria woke up, they were in a cell or cage of some kind. Made of some kind of silver or other shiny metal. Neither of them were now blindfolded or gagged, which would prove to be a BIG mistake.

"Welcome to prison ladies." Said a voice, Dr. Eggman walked out of the shadows. (Trying to make it look all cool and dramatic, but miserably failing)

"Hey! Let us go!" They both shrieked at the same time. The doctor laughed.

"Hohohohohohoho! I don't think so!" Instead of fear, he stopped laughing and was mildly concerned when they showed next to no emotion whatsoever.

Maria and Riana grinned evilly at each other, making Dr. Eggman slightly nervous. Weren't prisoners supposed to be nervous and scared?

Then his torture began.

"OOOH LOOK IT! SHIIIINY!" One of the girls he captured exclaimed. They both proceeded to exclaim "Shiny! Shiny!" and things like that, both staring at the cage bars and giggling.

He sighed in annoyance, before finally losing patience.

"Will you both _shut up_!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed, really wondering why on earth he kidnapped them in the first place. Sonic almost didn't seem worth it at this point.

The girls immediately closed their mouths. Then they both turned to face each other, and grinned evilly again.

Then they started singing on the top of their lungs.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!

THE FIRST PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!

IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS, FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!"

Eggman quickly ran from the room, desperate to find some earplug, a beanie, _something-no, anything _to block out that obnoxious and too-loud singing. (Also off key)

"This better be worth it." Came a voice from behind him.

"Ah! Shadow! Just the hedgehog i wanted to see." Eggman replied, Shadows face never leaving a bored expression, as always.

"So what did you want?" Before Eggman could answer, Shadow's question was answered by even _louder _shrieking and singing.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What the _hell_ is _that_?"

"IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!"

Eggman put his hands over his ears and replied. "My newest prisoners."

"THE FIRST PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT, NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!"

"Why don't you just cover their mouths?"

"IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS, FOREVER JUST BECAUSE!"

"Ah, good idea Shadow!"

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER- mmph!" both girls were gagged and hands tied behind their backs, much to the relief of both non-prisoners in the room.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Now you can't sing that annoying song anymore!" Eggman exclaimed in victory, even fist-pumping in the relief that he wasn't deaf yet. Both he and shadow were happy that the girls had shut up.

Boy, was he wrong…

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Not really as long as i'd hoped it would be, but sometimes its just hard to drag things out to much. I try most of the time, but usually 1,000 or so words is the max i can drag out a chapter for.**

**I hope Super likes this, cause its not like we live in the same house, so i dunno if she'll like this or not. Hopefully she does, its SONIC after all…**

**(Insult Sonic in front of her, i DARE you =_= ….)**

**So thats all really for this story. Its really only meant to be a One-Shot with lots of retarted randomness, but who knows if people like this we'll write more together.**

**Cya next time! :D**

**Tairulz & Super Shadow21**


End file.
